


Between You and Us

by astronomii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert, Short Story, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomii/pseuds/astronomii
Summary: You had only agreed to receive an answer to your friend’s confession for her in hopes that you would finally get over the meaningless crush of your own. In the end, you had once again fallen so hard you couldn’t even get up even if you wanted to.





	Between You and Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication seems to be a catalyst for disaster.

 

* * *

 

“C’mon _please_ ,” your friend begged with big, round puppy eyes.

“Gosh, I already told you ‘no’, Mimi.” you huff irritably, stuffing a few notebooks in your bag. “Can’t you get someone else to do it for you?” 

“I already told you that I couldn’t,” Mimi puffed her cheeks out. “Yuki flat out rejected me even when I offered her melonpan—”

“What makes Yuki’s response any different than mine?” you sarcastically ask.

It didn’t seem like she heard you or cared enough to respond to your quip, so she continued, “—and Aiko has cram school. You’re the only one I trust with this.”

“When you put it like that... I’d feel bad if I let you down now,” you sighed. “You owe me, though.”

“Yes; I know you’d do it! Thank you so much!”

You attempted to release a small, uninterested hum in response. Even though you said no countless of times, you knew you’d eventually relent to your friend’s ridiculous demands. Despite your rather rough exterior, your friends would often joke around and say you’re just like mochi on the inside: soft and sweet. With a cute face like her’s, you don’t know how you were able to say no many times before.

It was honestly about time until Mimi got the guts to confess. She’s been rambling about him since the beginning of your second year at Karasuno, and you always wondered just how special this man was to steal the school idol’s heart. Mimi was just a few centimeters shorter than you; her shoulder-length honey brown hair was always pulled up in twin tails. Her eyes were a pale green and she was rarely seen without a smile on her face. Contrary to popular belief and many rumors, Mimi was a quiet person who tended to shy away from almost all male advances. She was in the photography and creative writing clubs with the hopes of being a journalist in the future.

You hoped whoever she was confessing to would accept because there was no way a gem like her would get rejected. Maybe a small part of you was hoping she’d get rejected, but you suppressed that thought as quick as it came. You were fine with being just friends, you only hoped that whoever was on the receiving end of the confession would take care of her for you. 

You just wanted this done and over with. 

“Who’s this mystery man of yours anyways? You never mentioned his name even once,” you pondered solemnly. “Plus, are you sure this is okay? Wouldn’t you want to know the answer to your own confession? I know you worked really hard on it...”

You really shouldn’t be complaining this much. After all, you did agree to it and you couldn’t back down now. You just wish your heart wasn’t feeling as tight as it was. 

“I already told you why I couldn’t be there myself.” A look of guilt shadowed her face as she directed her gaze to the floor. “Something else came up so I won’t be able to show. If you really don’t want to, I’m not going to force you in my place.”

“Like I said, it’s fine. I’ll go, so don’t worry about it.” You tried your best to pull off a carefree smile. “Where did he want to meet up anyways?”

Mimi tried to share your false enthusiasm, but her lips only managed to press into a thin line. “He didn’t give specifics, but he said to meet in the gym after practice. He’s in the volleyball club.”

“Then, that’s just where I have to go after school,” you concluded. 

Mimi didn’t respond after that and chose to nod quietly before returning to her lunch. There was only a few minutes left until lunch ended, so you spent the rest of the time browsing through your phone. You had a math test you needed to worry about more than the confession at the moment, so you needed all the help you could get until then. 

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the start of class. Gathering your bag, you waved goodbye to Mimi before returning to your class. 

The remainder of the day passed by a lot quicker than you had hoped and it was soon after school. The volleyball club’s practice didn’t end until later, so you had some time to kill. You could’ve gone straight home from there, but you don’t think you’d be able to face your friend from then on if you did. 

Plopping yourself on a bench nearby the gym, you stared up at the open blue sky. “Volleyball, huh?” you chuckled lowly. 

For you, you couldn’t quite see the appeal of the sport. It was much like any other sport, in your opinion. Soccer, basketball, tennis; they all involved playing well as a team. However, for some reason, Karasuno always held their volleyball team in high regards. If they managed to earn that much respect, they must surely be amazing people. You were almost jealous. Maybe if you had chosen to join, the outcome of things would’ve been different. For now, it was just too late to dwell on things that could’ve happened. Instead, you focused on the future that was still uncertain. With those thoughts in mind, you started your homework in order to pass the time. 

Nightfall came quick, and you soon found yourself stretching in the quiet darkness. You finished most of your homework for tonight, and whatever remained uncompleted could easily be finished at home after dinner. A few of the outdoor school lights flickered on, but everything else remained fairly dark.

You perked up immediately once you heard voices nearby, and you curiously located the source of the commotion. A orange-haired boy was enthusiastically speaking animatedly to a raven-haired male who seemed rather annoyed with his behavior. The two of them were surrounded by a few more guys, one noticeably had grey hair, while the other was an outrageously tall blond. You caught snippets of conversation, but you respected their privacy enough to drown out most of their words. 

It was about time the club finished practice; it was rather late after all. You supposed that just goes to prove how dedicated they are as a team. 

You waited until most of the players left before making your way towards the gym. The sliding doors were partially left open, allowing soft orange light to spill onto the floor by your feet. You felt a sense of nausea build up as your clammy hands reached for the handle. Quietly, you reminded yourself that this was for your friend. You would get an answer to her confession and that was all there was to it. 

_Sorry, Mimi couldn’t make it._

That’s all you had to say, five simple words. You steeled your buzzing nerves before prying open the door. 

The grey-haired male you noticed before turned to you with a soft smile on his face. You swallowed thickly in response as the words you wanted to say caught in your throat. You wondered if he was an angel because you’ve never met someone as kind looking as him in all your years of living. Reality soon hit you in the gut when you realized him and Mimi looked good together. He was both kind and good looking; he was absolutely perfect, and you didn’t even know his _name_. 

You noticed he was still putting away the volleyball equipment from practice, so you quickly lent a hand. “Here, let me help you.”

He sent another smile your way, but this time it was filled with gratitude. The two of you worked in silence until everything was away and locked up. For a moment, you believed you had the wrong person until he called you by your name. 

“Ikeda, was it? Thank you for your help.”

“Oh, it’s not problem,” you awkwardly fidgeted. “If that’s all, I’ll take my leave—”

“Actually,” he began, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He pulled out a letter from his jacket pocket that you knew all too well. From the pink floral paper to the cute heart stickers, you instantly recognized it as the confession letter Mimi poured her heart and soul into. This was it, the moment you were waiting for. You opened your mouth to speak, but you were shocked speechless when he bowed in front of you. 

“I appreciate your feelings,” he said as he cheeks gradually grew redder. “This is new to me, but,” he stood up and gave you the biggest, show-stopping smile. “I’ll be in your care; please take care of me.”

In the silence of the gym, you swore your heart stopped. 

“ _What_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i chose ikeda as the reader’s last name, sorry if that’s not your thing.  
> this is just a collection of suga/reader stories following a kinda transparent plot.


End file.
